Mysterious island
by Supermaster51
Summary: Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Superman land on an island that neutralizes their powers, and where their greatest insecurities will come to light. WonderBat, Superman and Lois Lane, Aquaman and Mera. Cover by Akeraiotita.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1.**

Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman and Aquaman had landed on the island an hour ago, but the landing had been so strong that they all fell unconscious. Everything was very strange, since the day had begun normal for the four.

Arthur Curry, the king of Atlantis and the seas, had his breakfast with his wife Mera, and then went to visit his parents: Atlanna and Tom Curry. Normally, Arthur was a cocky and interested in himself, but with his family was someone very different. Not even with his fellow Justice League was anyone so open or sensitive, unless Diana Wayne, aka Wonder Woman, tied him with his Loop of Truth as she did with everyone. After visiting his parents, Arthur returned swimming to Atlantis until he received the alert call from the League about a space attack. In spite of himself, he had to go to help, since Mera was the one who gave orders while he was not there.

For Clark Kent, aka Superman, his day started with a passionate kiss with his wife Lois, but also another battle against his own mind to avoid seeing that image or those sounds that had him trapped again and again. The rest of his day was his usual job at the Daily Planet with Lois, writing news about the news from the previous day. To make matters worse, the news he had to write was about Bruce and Diana Wayne and the donation they had made for charity in an event the previous day, as it revived that image and those sounds that he did not want to hear. After a few hours, Clark and Lois went out to lunch, only to be interrupted by the alert of the Space Attack League. Obviously, Clark gave Lois a goodbye kiss before going to defend his adopted planet again.

For Bruce and Diana Wayne, every day began in peace and tranquility ... as long as they woke up embraced in the marriage bed they had always shared since they had been married a year ago. Although both were superheroes, members of the Justice League, and had different jobs, they were always back together every night and every morning.

Bruce and Diana woke up that day feeling hungry for each other, so they had a long round of love making that morning before starting the day. Then they went to breakfast where his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, served them breakfast, while enjoying the great happiness that his adopted son had since he married the Princess of the Amazons. After breakfast, Bruce took Diana to work at the Themyscira embassy in Gotham, they said goodbye with their usual goodbye kiss along with their promise that Bruce would come to pick her up at five in the afternoon. Later, Bruce went to Wayne Enterprises to take charge of his company, while Diana made sure that international conflicts with her native country did not occur. First Diana was interrupted when she saw on the news the space attack that was happening in Metropolis, so she left without saying anything.

She came to help her companions, Clark, J'onn, John Stewart, Arthur and Shayera, to fight against Brainiac, the alien villain, who had been defeated by Clark several times. When Brainiac was overcome, he returned to his ship. However, Diana thought they should call Bruce, but when she reached her communicator, Bruce, aka Batman, had come to help with a javelin ship that she surely borrowed from the Watchtower. Fortunately, Bruce picked Arthur up from the ground and took him to the space battle.

Batman fired missiles at Brainiac's ship, so Clark, Diana and John combined their powers, making an opening in the ship. Bruce entered the ship with Arthur, then Clark and Diana entered the ship while John Stewart, the Green Lantern, disabled the ship's defenses. Brainiac put an incredible resistance, which Diana managed to overcome thanks to her bond and her combat skills superior to Superman.

Sadly, they had underestimated Brainiac, whose plan was to destroy the city of Metropolis with a gigantic nuclear explosion. Batman ordered John to divert the ship while Clark and Diana took Brainiac to the Watchtower and Kal minimized the explosion, while he and Arthur disabled the ship and left it. When Diana left Brainiac and Shayera was in charge of using the projector of the Phantom Zone to send Brainiac there, Diana went to help her husband and her friends.

Kal had managed to get Brainiac's ship off the ground, and he got into the ship to avoid receiving any damage from the ship's explosion, and he wanted to make sure Bruce and Arthur were well. Diana saw the ship, so she left with them. When Diana entered the ship, Bruce had ordered John to return to the Watchtower and watch out for flying debris or bombs to Earth.

However, when the spacecraft was close to entering the Earth's atmosphere, the ship was hit by a bomb from the debris of Brainiac. The ship was destabilized, and there was turbulence. Clark and Diana tried to fly, but Bruce refused to do so, for a few minutes, until he finally relented and asked for help, however, when Clark and Diana tried to fly, they could not fly and fell hard to the ground. They tried to fly or use some other super power to escape the ship, but they could not.

When they were near an island, Arthur tried to make the water soften the fall, but his powers did not work either, which left Bruce as the only option to be able to land as hard as possible. When arriving at the island, the ship received several blows, but the heroes inside the ship received strong blows, and they ended unconscious in the ship. What was more curious, is that Clark, Diana and Arthur were easily knocked out.

XXX

Batman was the first to wake up, but was surprised when he found his teammates knocked out, but the worst was seeing Diana with a head wound. Bruce broke the glass, took Diana out of the ship, and then Arthur and Clark. Bruce took water from the sea and threw it in their faces, causing everyone to wake up.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"Bruce?" Diana asked.

"I'm here, princess." Bruce answered as he put more water on her forehead for Diana's wound, who grunted a little, since she could not be hurt by anything. The sea water would do her good. "Do not hit me please, princess."

"How do we get here?" Arthur asked. "We could not have arrived here if you had asked them to save us." Arthur demanded, rising from his seat.

"I tried to land in the sea to see that his powers did not work well, but now they are hurt and have to be healed by the sea water, Arthur," said Bruce. His interaction with Arthur was always difficult.

"I do not understand," Clark said. "We could not fly this time, just like we could not use any of our powers, and Diana was wounded in the head. This is not normal, Bruce. "

"I know it's not normal, but now use your communicators and get help," Bruce ordered. All used their communicators but there was an interference that prevented them from contacting someone from the base. Batman tried to contact the cave or Alfred, without success. Batman tried to ask for help with the ship's communicator, but it was broken, so they had to repair it.

"Well, now try your powers again, you may serve now," Batman ordered. Everyone tried their powers, but they could not use anything. Even Arthur's trident and Diana's lasso seemed to have lost the magic. Even Arthur tried to contact a fish, but nobody came to the edge of the island.

"It is already confirmed that this island has some magical influence that neutralizes its powers and communications." Batman said while using his cryptographic sequencer to find out if he can contact someone miles away, but with the same unsuccessful result. "That means that someone or something is inside the island, and that they have magic or know how to use magic."

"How do we know it's magic, Batman?" Arthur asked.

"Clark is affected magic, just like Diana and you. I could repair the ship so we could leave the island, but it would take two days maximum. "Batman said as he walked back to the ship.

"Or ..." Diana said. "We can explore the island to see if there is any stronger signal so that Bruce can come for us." Diana stroked his jaw as he gave her a big smile. Bruce knew he could not fight against her.

"Very good princess. Let's explore the island. " Clark and Arthur watched them.

"What horror." Arthur said.

"Yes. What horror. "Clark said as he shook his head again and again.

"What's the matter with you?" Arthur said.

"Nothing." Clark lied. The truth was that Clark always wanted Bruce to find happiness, and he knew that Diana was the perfect woman for that. Obviously, he did not realize that very strong feelings between Diana, whom he considered his sister, and Bruce, whom he considered his best friend, when the League began four years ago. But when he discovered it, it was terrible.

Clark was walking that day at the Watchtower only because he was very meticulous in the affairs of his fellow Leaguers, something that his wife Lois Lane had instilled in him, since they were both investigative reporters. So that day, like many others, Clark used his x-ray vision to see that his teammates were fine, but when he got to Diana's room, he saw her and Bruce fucking in missionary style. Clark covered his eyes, but in his moment of trauma, his super ear was activated and ended up listening to the sounds of passion between his two best friends. He literally never saw them again in the same way and even saw them again in his dreams. Lois found out, and told him that he was being exaggerated, but he did not know at all about how intense the passion of Batman and Wonder Woman was. Those were the sounds and the images that he had been fighting against, but he still listened to them, even when he made love to Lois.

"Okay, let's go," Clark said because he wanted to get away from Bruce and Diana so that their memories of fucking them would go away. "I'll see them at the top." Clark said before jumping and falling hard on the ground.

"What happened, Kal?" Diana asked, since that was her real alien name.

"I forgot that I do not have powers." Kal said still with his face on the ground.

 **Note: I wanted to put Aquaman's parents alive just for the sake of it, I thought it was something good and different. Also, I remind you that this story is not based on any universe of comics or movies, so do not tell me that I was wrong about the universe. By the way, I do not have any characters from DC comics, but if I had them, we would already see Batman and Wonder Woman being a married couple. Also, tell me if you like the story or if you would like me to put something in the following chapters.**

 **Next: the four explore the island, but the problems begin. HAHAHAHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Superman walked uphill to get to the top of the hill in that order. Batman was in the lead, since he could use his detective mode to detect the source that blocked his powers. Wonder Woman was after her husband, since she knew what an island was like, or at least her home. Before they started up the hill they had a little talk about why Batman did not use his grapple gun.

"I will not use my grapple gun with you," Batman replied as he headed for the climb. "You are not used to it, and I do not want you to fall into the void and blame me for your fall."

"Besides, Kal can not." Diana added defending her husband, Bruce. "I saw the rocks, and they are too weak to support Bruce's grapple gun. We will not be able to climb."

"Then, you go, and I'm here to fish," Arthur said as he poked his head into the water to order the fish to come. No fish arrived. Batman grabbed him by the shoulder, and Arthur fell to the ground. Batman was used to using more force when it came to Arthur, but without his powers, he was as light as Dick, his adopted son.

"You come with us to the top or I have you repair the ship." He made him choose Batman. "You know you have no powers, so you do not have many chances to win. It's up to you." Arthur got up calmly, before attacking Batman with his trident. Batman intercepted the trident, and hit Aquaman with his own trident. Kal and Diana could not believe that Bruce would beat Arthur so easily.

"You come or I'll make you repair the ship."

"Good." Arthur said getting up. As they climbed the hill, Kal could scarcely believe that he had no powers, just like Diana. This was the strangest thing that had ever happened to him, which had made him forget his memories of Bruce and Diana fucking. In the middle of the climb, Kal began to feel tired, since he had never lived without his powers in all his life, so without them he did not have good physical condition. With the others there was not much problem, since Arthur did not have total invulnerability, but he did have some physical condition; Diana always had to learn to survive in any environment even without her powers, and Bruce was human, so he was in great physical condition.

After five minutes, they reached the top of the mountain, curiously, it looked like a training place, which reminded Diana of several training sessions in Themyscira because of how similar the mountain was. The mountain had a center of rock, and around the center of the rock there were four fragments of earth, with different portions each.

Kal came crawling to the top, while Arthur took the opportunity to kick him gently to keep crawling. Arthur would never take Superman or Batman on his shoulders, unless they were badly wounded, but this one was a fatigued alien because without his powers he was as frail as a human.

"Everyone must go to a corner, maybe in one of them we'll find a signal," Batman ordered.

Each one went to their corner, Diana obeyed but because she also knew that in some of the corners of the mountain there should be a signal to call someone through the communicator. Everyone tried, but in vain. There was no success with any communicator.

Batman turned around and saw Diana, he smiled to see her while she remained on her back still trying to use her communicator. He was relieved that his wife was here with him. Diana meant everything to him since they got married, and he was not willing to let her go easily. However, being on an island that neutralized her powers disturbed him. He knew it was magic that was behind this, but he could not guess what it was.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Diana shot in the head. Batman felt his greatest fear and sadness, while his legs weakened momentarily. Batman ran and shouted his wife's name.

"Bruce!" Diana shouted. Running towards him, very worried.

"Diana!" Bruce screamed in relief when he saw her approach him. When he reached Diana, Bruce wrapped his arms around her. Diana wrapped her arms around Bruce as well.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked looking at him very nervous.

"I thought I had lost you." Bruce responded sighing very nervously. "I saw they shot you," he whispered.

"They never shot at me, Bruce." Diana answered. "You're good?"

"I just saw you fall to the ground," said Bruce, still whispering.

"It was only your imagination, Bruce." Diana said. "You do not have to be afraid."

"What happened?" Kal asked. "We heard a scream. Are you two alright?" Bruce and Diana turned around.

"It was just a hallucination, Kal." Diana answered without taking her hands off Bruce. "Everything is fine."

"Sure?" Arthur asked. "It's the first time I hear that Batman screams like a child."

"Insurance." Batman interjected.

"I do not think I've heard you like this before," Kal said mockingly.

"Unless you want to scream when I break your arm ... both of you," said Batman, releasing Diana and approaching them.

Batman looked at Arthur, so he stopped seeing him, while Kal walked away from him. Arthur ran his hand through his short beard as he thought about how to leave the island to bring rescue fish. While thinking about this, he thought of his wife Mera, who would surely think that he would return home until nightfall.

"Arthur!" Arthur heard that cry coming from a very familiar voice.

"Did you hear that?" Arthur asked.

"Hear what?" Batman asked.

"It's Mera," said Arthur. "She came to rescue us," Arthur said. He heard Mera's scream again. "I'm going for her." Arthur started to run.

"Arthur!" Batman yelled. "Follow him."

Arthur reached the shore while Mera's scream grew louder each time he approached the shore. Arthur could not be happier that his wife came to save him. He would rub it to Batman and Wonder Woman when they were at home. Arthur did not find Mera anywhere. He called her name several times but received no response. His companions came after him. Diana and Kal put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, which was about to jump into the water.

"Mera is not here, Arthur." Batman replied. "You imagined it."

"I did not, she called my name. She came here, "Arthur said turning around to Bruce.

Bruce used his detective vision to see if what Arthur had said was true. Scanned all around, but found nothing. Batman knew that this was weird, and maybe this would have to do with the mysterious source that annulled the powers of Kal, Arthur and his wife.

"There is no one, Arthur," said Batman. "You imagined it."

Arthur calmed down but still went to the water to call to the fish. Maybe he would recover his telepathy with the fish sometime later. Kal could not help thinking that something strange was happening. Kal spoke to Diana.

"Say, do you think something bad happened here?"

"Maybe, Kal." Diana answered looking at Bruce, who was repairing the ship so they could leave before the island. "That Arthur heard Mera's voice without her being here maybe so he could hear it."

"I do not know, Di. With the performance of Arthur and Bruce screaming your name, I say something bad is happening here."

Bruce approached them and told Kal to help Arthur with fishing. Kal ran without hesitation. Kal hated to feel like this. Even during the climb to the mountain he tried to activate a power, but no power worked.

Bruce continued repairing the ship standing, while Diana tried to make one of her powers work, but she did not even manage to make her tie work. Diana tried her telepathic trick with her magic tiara, but she did not even hear anything. Diana sighed, since she was thinking about asking her mother for help, since they should be closer to an island that nobody knew. Her tiara would not contact the league either, but surely they were already looking for them, now she hoped they would not be long. Diana spoke to her husband.

"You were very hard with Kal and Arthur."

"They did not stop bothering us, and Arthur is a lazy guy." Bruce answered without looking at Diana.

"Yes, but you take advantage of them when they do not have powers." Diana said touching her shoulder.

"They always take advantage of those who do not have powers, and you know it. Kent always makes fun of thieves who climb buildings and Arthur mercilessly attacks pirates or people who insult him, sending them to the hospital with a single blow. "

"I just do not think you should take advantage of them like that, Bruce."

"I do not, we just needed their cooperation."

"Bruce, do not do it again."

"I will not, unless they force me to do it again."

"No, Bruce. I will do it. Do not interfere. "

"If they exceed you, I'll do something worse."

"Do not worry about them. I'm not going to let them over do it." Diana walked to the edge of the beach. It was five in the afternoon, so there was still sun. Diana turned to Bruce. "This reminds me of our honeymoon." Batman smiled and approached Diana.

"I always remember that day, princess." Batman said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "I always remember how you looked as beautiful as you look now."

"I'm very flattered, Mr. Wayne." Diana said wrapping her arms around Bruce's neck.

"Always, princess." Bruce said before kissing her passionately on the lips. Diana responded with the same passion.

"What horror." Arhur said. "I do not understand how they are always so timely to ruin our day with this."

"I do not see anything," Kal said with his hands covering his eyes.

While they kissed, Bruce could not help thinking that something bad was on the island, something even worse than they thought. The hallucination about seeing Diana being shot down in the head still filled her mind, and Arthur chasing Mera's scream even though she was never on the island. For now, he had to wait, since he was kissing his princess, and had to repair the ship as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Next: Before nightfall, hallucinations increase, even for K** **al. This chapter was only a prelude. HAHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3.**

* * *

Kal kept sinking his head in the water to eliminate the new images he had of Bruce and Diana kissing passionately on the shore of the beach. He still found it difficult to see those he considered as siblings acting so affectionately with each other.

He even found it difficult to dip his head in the water, since he had to take it out every ten seconds to breathe. He was beginning to hate being powerless, being as vulnerable as Bruce and being so easy to beat. This was starting to be unbearable.

When Kal opened his eyes in the water, he saw the face of his wife, Lois, who was in the water. Instead of being surprised, he felt happy, so he began to lean towards her. He did not care how she got there, he just wanted to see her, be with her ... and she would also distract him from what she had seen of Bruce and Diana. But when he came to her lips, she bit him on the nose, then pulled her head out of the water and revealed that it was not Lois Lane, it was a small piranha. Kal began to shake and move his face. He even tried to rip the piranha off his nose, but he was stronger than him.

"Do not move," Arthur told Kal, who obviously tried not to laugh. Well, not every day Superman had a piranha on his face. Arthur hit the piranha and sent it far away. "You're welcome."

"Thanks." Kal said.

"How could you not see a piranha so close to you?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Kal replied. "I got distracted. Let's keep working."

Arthur began to suspect what happened to him about hearing Mera's voice on the island. It was something very strange. Listening to Mera made her miss her, as well as worry about her. He did not want her to be in danger. However, it was frustrating that he could not communicate with the fish, just as he could no longer breathe underwater. He felt so helpless, but he would not let him see, since he could catch at least a few fish, while Kal could barely catch one.

Bruce continued repairing the ship, while Diana cut some branches to set fire to the night as well as to cook the fish that Kal and Arthur would bring. When Kal and Arthur returned with the fish to eat, Diana approached Kal and placed her hand on his forearm.

"We should explore the rest of the island, Kal." Diana told him.

"We should cook the fish, Princess," Bruce told him.

"I agree with him, Di." Kal said.

"Bruce, we have not fully explored the island, we should do it." Diana said approaching Bruce.

"I better go with you," said Bruce, keeping his face serious.

"No, Bruce. We can do it alone. Besides, you're repairing the ship. "Diana insisted.

"Very well, Princess," said Bruce with a certain distrustful tone. He always distrusted when his wife and Kal were alone. "But better come back before it gets dark."

"As you can see, I was on an island for many years. This would not make much difference." Diana said showing her playful charm. "Come on, Kal."

"Okay, Di," Kal said following her.

"You are angry about her and Kal. Aren't you? "Arthur asked very mockingly when Diana and Kal left.

"You cook your relatives, Arthur," said Bruce. "Unless you want me to paralyze your arm."

"Better go. I'll take care of it. "Arthur said looking away.

Bruce left and Arthur started cooking the fish he had caught. It was very bad to cook his own, but he would fast while his other companions ate the fish he swore to protect. Arthur detested having no powers, since he would submerge and eat some seaweed if he could dive deeply, but he could not.

"How is it that Batman can live with such fragility?" Arthur asked himself. He hated being as weak as a human. At least he did not suffer as much as Kal.

Bruce began to follow the trail of tracks left by Kal and Diana in the damp earth. Although he did not want to admit it, Bruce was jealous, and he was very afraid every time Kal and Diana spent time together. Yes, Diana was his wife, and Kal was a close friend. But Bruce had always been afraid, afraid that when he gave his heart to Diana, she would destroy him and leave him for Kal. That Diana only chose him to make Kal jealous, that she only pretended to love him so that he could watch over him at Kal's request. It was a fear that never left him alone whenever they visited the Watchtower and the Hall of Justice. Diana was everything to him, and he did not know if he could survive her leaving him for Kal.

He managed to get to the top, but both Kal and Diana were not in sight. Bruce went to each corner of the stone top, and managed to find them on the shore of the beach. They were talking. As always, Kal and Diana talked about their respective lives. Bruce remained motionless, since he did not want to be discovered by his wife.

"I hope we come back on time. Lois will not be happy tonight if you do not come back. "Diana told Kal, staring at him with a playful touch.

"I'm already upset," said Kal. "I can not be with her tonight."

"Well, I imagine it. It is difficult to be on an island without your powers, and without any source of communication. "

"Yes. I am now afraid to drown if I swim. I had never feared that. "

"Well, this will be temporary, so do not get used to it."

"I'll try not to do it." Kal looked away to the sea. "I can see that Bruce is very worried about you. He does not know you're stronger than him."

"Yes, but that's why I love him, Kal. Many may say that he is very annoying with his concern, but he is everything to me, just as I am everything to him. It shows all the time. Also, we are physically the same while we are here, but I hope this does not make your concern worse." Bruce used his detective mode to hear what they were saying. He could not stay out of this.

"But Bruce is not the only man who loves you, Diana. We all love you. "He heard Kal say. This made Bruce's heart twist.

"I know that, Kal." He heard Diana say.

"Yes, but he does not love you like me," Kal said before kissing her on the lips.

Bruce deactivated his detective mode and saw the same thing: Kal kissing Diana. The total control he had over his body vanished. Bruce ran towards them at full speed. When he reached them, he grabbed Kal by the shoulders, and hit him in the face again and again. Kal threw a blow to Bruce, but without his strength and with little skill, Bruce intercepted him and hit him again, causing him to fall to the ground. Bruce got on him and hit him repeatedly.

"Bruce, stop!" Diana shouted repeatedly putting her hands on Bruce's wrists. Bruce let go of Diana's grip and hit Kal again.

"How dare you kiss my wife here, Kent?" Bruce asked as he continued to hit him.

Bruce felt that something grabbed him by the hips, threw him back making him fall backwards. Diana sat on him, then lowered her head and kissed him. Bruce responded in the same way for a few seconds before Diana broke the kiss and looked at him with an expression of fear.

"What happened to you, Bruce?" Diana asked. Kal sat down slowly and ran his hand over his nose, which was bleeding. "You beat Kal mercilessly. What were you thinking? "

Bruce calmed his breath and obviously, he whispered. Only she should listen to him.

"He kissed you, Diana." He paused before continuing. "You must not kiss my wife."

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked stoically. "Kal did not kiss me. We spoke calmly until you arrived and hit him. Sure you're okay?"

"I could never believe you could be so wild, Wayne," Kal said. "Yes, I'm fine. But you're going to pay me when I recover my powers. "

"Excuse me, Kent," Bruce said loudly as Diana stayed on top of him. "Princess, really, I saw him kiss you," he whispered to Diana.

"Something is very wrong, Bruce, this proves it, but I'm here with you. You do not have to worry about someone trying to kiss me, because I'll never let him do it. "

"I'm sorry, Princess." Bruce said wrapping his arms around her, hugging her. "I'm sorry, Kent." Bruce said looking towards Kal. "Dip your face in the sea. It will take away the bleeding. "

"Thanks." Kal said with a lot of anger.

"You're welcome," said Bruce. "I'm really sorry, princess."

"You do not have to worry about it, Bruce."

"As you said, something is very wrong, but I'd better get back to repair the ship to fix this."

"Yes." Diana stood up, offering her hand to Bruce, who took it and used it to get up. "Do not worry, I'm with you, Bruce."

Diana was serious. He knew that Bruce had a lot of insecurities about her and their relationship, but she loved him with all her heart, and he loved her in the same way, so she would always be with him to keep fear from controlling him. And Bruce would also be willing to save her, always.

"Okay, princess."

At that moment, Arthur arrived there, and ran towards them and attacked Bruce, but Bruce dodged his kick, but Arthur threw another blow, but Bruce dodged easily. Why was Arthur attacking him?

As Arthur continued to cook the fish, until he began to hear Mera's scream again. Arthur ignored it, but the scream grew louder, so he left the fried fish and ran to the source of the scream. Kal was not in sight. Once he got to the place where the scream was getting louder, that was where Bruce and Diana were, he did not see any of the three, they were being beaten mercilessly by Black Manta, his greatest nemesis. Arthur's instinct activated and he threw himself at them, reaching where we are now.

Arthur attacked Bruce with a fist before he intercepted him but this time, Arthur hit him with his trident, causing him to fall to the ground. Diana tried to calm him by placing her hands on his shoulders, but he hit her, but Diana responded with a kick in the stomach and then he took her face and yelled at her, asking her to react. Kal reached Arthur and launched himself at him. Bruce came up and hit him in the face.

Arthur shook his head and Mera and Black Manta disappeared, and now there were his three colleagues from the League.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Where is Mera?"

"She's not anywhere," Bruce replied. "From what you tell me, I'm inferring that you heard another scream from Mera, and you surely saw me as an enemy and Diana as Mera."

"Right." Arthur answered. "Something bad is happening here."

"As I said, it's magic, but my devices do not detect magic," said Batman.

"It's the first time we need some crazy device of yours for something urgent and it turns out that you do not bring anything useful this time," Kal said.

"I use technology, I also understand magic, but there is no device that detects magic, Kent." said Batman approaching Kal. "Now, seeing that something bad happens every time we are alone, it is better that we do not go anywhere without being accompanied. Even to go to the bathroom. "

"Can not we just tie ourselves with your bow while we go to the bathroom?" Arthur asked.

"No." Batman replied.

"I support that idea, Bruce." Diana interjected.

"I do not support it," Bruce said.

"Well, I'll do it, even if you do not do it," Diana said, turning around. "Now we better go before it gets dark."

Batman thought about saying something to Diana about the idea of Lasso, but he knew that he could not beat her in this, and that it was better than keeping his eyes closed when they went to the bathroom in turns.

Diana cooked the fish very well, while Bruce continued to repair the ship. Arthur and Kal tried to use their communicators to capture some communication with the Watchtower, and even with the Batcave. Everyone ate quietly, except for Arthur, who had said that "he would not eat his relatives even if they were the last meal in the world." Worst of all, there was no fruit on the island, which was even worse for poor Arthur. Bruce wondered how long he would hold fast until he ate some fish because he was hungrier than any of them would in the future. Everyone would sleep on the ship, except Bruce.

"Sleep. I'll watch all night, "said Bruce. "It's better that I stay on guard in case something bad happens."

"Tell me when it's time to watch, Bruce." Diana said lying on the floor, but Bruce took off his cloak and gave it to his wife. He did this because the ship was for combat and fast trips, he had no lodgings or beds to sleep. "Thanks, Bruce. But wake me up if something bad happens, you know something bad is happening. "

"No problem, princess," her husband replied.

"At least I also have a cape," Kal said as he settled on the floor with his cloak making a small bundle to use as a pillow.

Arthur thought about complaining about not having a sleeping cloak, and there was nothing he could use as a pillow. So he was creative, and ripped off the cushion that had a feel to use it as a pillow. The metal was cold, so this would at least be a little less bad. This made Arthur want to have a cape.

Everyone fell asleep in a matter of minutes, but Bruce remained awake. I hoped there would not be any surprises during the night, but he had no idea what would happen.

* * *

 **NEXT: The night falls and the heroes receive disturbing visits.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.**

* * *

Arthur took half an hour to sleep. He would be sleeping in his luxury bed that is in the palace of Atlantis with his wife Mera, but now he had to be in a cold ship without any comfort and with his companions he found more annoying during this stay on the damned island.

He wanted so much to leave the island and leave his fellow heroes on this island in retaliation. That would give them a lesson so they would not make fun of him.

Another factor that contributed to his difficulty sleeping was that he was close to the threatening and intimidating Batman. The worst of all is that if he fought against him on this island, Batman would have him lick his boot so that it would not break all the limbs of his body.

'How I hate you, Batman,' Arthur thought.

"Arthur," said a female voice. "Arthur. Wake up Arthur, "said a female voice. Arthur was nervous to know it was not Mera's voice.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked opening his eyes and rising quickly from the ground grabbing his trident. He saw a face he did not expect to see. "Mother?" Arthur said lowering the trident. In addition, a strange detail of the appearance of the former queen of Atlantis was its white glow, which gave it the appearance of a ghost. "How did you get here?" He asked approaching her.

When Arthur tried to touch his mother's shoulder, he only went through it, confirming that it was an astral projection or a ghost. He hoped he was not going crazy or that he was dead and now he was the one who had become a ghost and communicated for the last time with his beloved mother.

"You're not dead, Arthur," Atlanna said as if she knew exactly what Arthur was thinking.

"Then how is it that you're here?" Arthur asked more desperately.

"This island has many mystical connections, including the spiritual world." Atlanna replied with an expressionless look.

"Then go find Mera and have her bring help so I can leave here," Arthur ordered nervously.

"I can not, dear Arthur. I came here to tell you something very important, "Atlanna said, gaining her son's attention.

"What is a mother?" Arthur asked, more nervous than before.

"Do not trust them," Atlanna said with a sad look. "I know all the good things you've done for the Atlanteans and the inhabitants of the surface with the help of your" friends." The latter said it with a lot of sarcasm. "But we both know that when you become a threat, they will kill you, and once they kill you, they will destroy our entire kingdom, the kingdom for which you have fought to keep safe from bandits from the sea."

"Mother, I would never be a threat to the world," said Arthur, perplexed. In response, Atlanna cradled her son's face.

"I know, Arthur," Atlanna said with tender eyes. "But that Amazon and her husband dressed as demons consider you a real threat, just like that alien who looks like humans. When they no longer consider you useful and begin to be independent of them, they are the ones who will try to kill you. "Atlanna said taking a short pause.

"They would not do that, mother." Arthur answered a little unsure.

"Well, maybe the alien and the Amazon do not, but you know very well that the man dressed as a demon is ready to betray you at any moment. You know that, right? "Atlanna asked, staring at him. This spirit or whatever it was in the form of his mother knew his weaknesses very well.

"Yes, mother. I know, "Arthur replied, afraid of the next thing the ghost or spirit of his mother was going to say.

"Then try to win the alliances of that man and make them turn against him. Do not trust him at any time. He will be the cause of your fall. Also, once you have turned the Amazon against him, you will avoid a war between Atlantis and Themyscira. "She almost ordered her mother.

"I'll do it, mother." Arthur said very obediently.

"I love you, son." Atlanna said before vanishing.

Arthur opened his eyes and was lying on the floor, as if nothing had happened. This was new. Arthur looked around and saw Diana and Kal asleep. He looked at them and could not stop thinking about the conversation he had a moment ago with the supposed ghost of his mother. And thanks to what she had told him, he just needed to check if Batman really had a plan to get rid of him, and then he would try to put Diana against him and the league against him. However, he was also not sure if Kal and Diana were reliable. This only caused him too much anxiety. He tried to sleep a little, but it took an hour because of the anxiety he felt now.

XXX

Kal found his cape very comfortable, but in his dreams, he was at home with Lois and his powers. Even though he had been raised to be humble, he was tired of being as fragile as a normal human, especially because he felt insecure and helpless on this island. In addition, not having his powers on the island, Kal could not perceive all the sounds of the world, which was stressful because of being on an island that neutralized his powers and had produced hallucinations that had caused Bruce to break his nose .

"Wake up, Kal." Said a voice that Kal instantly heard and recognized, making him stand up and be up to himself, only that he had a patch on his right eye, his hand was metallic, and his suit was torn and dirty .

"It can not be," said Kal approaching his other self, who like Atlanna, he had a white glow. "Are you a version of me from another dimension?" He asked.

"No, I am your version of the future," Kal said of the eye patch.

"The future has not treated you well," Kal said. "Right?" He asked somewhat nervously. Kal was somewhat arrogant and a little naive, but he was not stupid.

"Rather I made the decisions I made." The Kal of the future said very angry.

"What decision we made?" Kal asked of the present. "We are married to Lois, I want to start a family with her and I have very good friends and my cousin Kara, so I think we made good decisions." Kal said somewhat surprised to see that his future self looked very miserable.

"In everything you're wrong," said Kal of the future. "Lois was never for us, I could not start a family, and these scars are from my" good friends "."

"How is that?" Asked the Kal of the present very confused.

"Well, I'll tell you in simple terms: divorce yourself from Lois, and take Diana away from Bruce. Diana is almost the main reason why this happened to me. "Kal said very angry with himself.

"How is it that Diana is almost the reason why that happened to you? What is the other reason? "He asked, scared.

"Bruce went crazy with power, and Diana followed him. You know that Diana loved you, but you threw her away for an insignificant woman. "

"Lois is many things, but never an insignificant woman." Kal said of the present.

"It's insignificant. She did not help when Bruce went crazy. She cut my hand and Bruce cut my eye off, "Kal said.

"Did not! They would never do that! "Kal shouted.

"That's one of the reasons I lost. I was as naive as you. But I'm here to avoid it. "Kal said of the future. "Make Diana leave Bruce so you can keep him from doing this to me. Do it for you and me. "

"I will not do that. Diana and Bruce love each other madly, "Kal assured.

"Just listen. You're stupider than I thought. "Kal said of the future. "Diana loves you, and she married him to make you jealous. Leave Lois, marry Diana and avoid this. It's your decision. "Kal said of the future before disappearing.

Kal blinked and opened his eyes and was lying on his cloak, as if he had never had a conversation with his supposed self of the future. Kal looked around, and saw Diana and Arthur sleeping a few feet away from him. Kal stared at Diana as she slept, and could not help but think that his future self might be right, Bruce was distrustful and at some point he would go crazy because of the bad circumstances he always had to deal with, and Diana obviously would follow him because she She was Bruce's wife. He did not want to take Bruce away from his wife, he would not do anything as bad as that, but he just needed to know if Bruce planned to betray him at some point, which would make him try to make Diana promise to fight Bruce. For now, he wanted to rest and try to calm down.

XXX

Diana slept with a bit of tranquility. Yes, she was on an island that had a magical presence that neutralized her powers, but she was there with her husband. But she was somewhat sad, she wanted Bruce to lie next to her, with her strong arms wrapped protectively around her. Diana always felt the happiest and safest woman in the world every time she was wrapped in Bruce's arms. But she knew that he was watching if any sinister presence appeared to eliminate them. Diana would wake up in any way so Bruce could get some sleep.

"Wake up, Diana," said a female voice, which, like Kal, she recognized instantly. Diana got up and saw what appeared to be her, but in a suit different from hers. Instead of her blue pants and her bare sleeves except for her bracelets, she wore a black jacket and black pants, and instead of looking like a heroine, she seemed to be a bad girl who drive motorbikes or who are wives of motorcyclists but like that with the supposed future version of Kal, she had a white glow all over her body.

"Are you me?" Asked the normal Diana.

"Yes, Diana. I am you. But I'm not the one you believe, I'm your future self, "Diana said of the white glow.

"How are you the future version of me?" Diana asked.

"The magic of this island is so strong that it can temporarily unite the past and the future, Diana." Diana said of the future with great sadness.

"But why are you so sad?" Diana asked.

"Because I made the biggest mistake of my life having married Bruce." Diana responded from the future very angry.

"How can you say that?" Diana asked in horror.

"Because I was a fool. Kal was always there for me and Bruce is just a paranoid weeping kid who does not know how to live life. "Diana said of the future, facing Diana from the present.

"You're talking like mom did when she knew we were committed to Bruce!" Diana yelled, very angry, especially for how disrespectful her mom was that day.

"And we did not listen. We should have listened to her and we would have created the perfect Amazon of all history, with a god like Kal was. "Diana said of the future.

"Mom never approved of my marriage to Bruce, but he always told me that I should go with Kal for the worst reasons. If Kal had no powers, Mom would never have asked me. "Diana said of the present.

"You're naive, and stupid. You are an Amazon, and being an Amazon you should have preferred the power over Bruce. "Diana said of the future.

"So I was never an Amazon. I'd prefer to be with Bruce on a desert island than with Kal creating people who believe they are gods when in reality they never will be. "Diana said proudly.

"You know that Bruce only married you to prevent you from marrying Kal and thus preventing them from becoming gods." Diana said of the future.

"Bruce would never use me and never hurt me, just like I would never hurt him. And Kal would never be a god, but even if he was, I would never choose him over Bruce. I love Bruce, and nothing will change him. "Diana said of the present, turning around, a sign that she wanted to end this conversation. "And you are not me."

"Keep saying that until Bruce eliminates the whole league and then eliminates you when you least expect it. You know I'm right. "Diana said of the future before disappearing.

Diana was glad that her supposed future version of her would disappear and avoid continuing that stormy conversation about Bruce and his marriage to him. Diana left the island and found Bruce asleep, but with his head hanging down. Diana thought about waking him up so that he went to sleep and she stayed to watch. Diana touched Bruce on the shoulder but he did not respond. Diana shook Bruce harder but unanswered, Diana began to yell at Bruce begging him to wake up, but felt a rope wrapped around his neck. Diana tried to fight against the suffocation and tried to remove the bow from her neck, but could not when she saw that Bruce was standing and tightening the knot of the bow on his neck. Diana lost her breath ten seconds later with Bruce smiling.

Diana woke up and saw that she was back in the ship that had not yet been repaired, and where Kal and Arthur were asleep. Diana felt as if her heart was about to hit her chest after what she had just seen: Bruce, her own husband, was killing her with her own lasso. She knew it was only a dream, but it felt so real that she could not help but feel fear in such a short time. She felt so afraid that she did not want to leave the ship to see Bruce. A part of her expected Bruce to stay the rest of the night outside, but another told her that she wanted to go with Bruce, hug him, kiss him and tell him about her terrible nightmare. In the end she gained fear and tried to go back to sleep, without much success.

XXX

A part of Bruce wanted to remain watching the ship in case some strange thing happened, but there was another that wanted to enter the ship and sleep with his wife Diana. He loved Diana with all his being, and he was willing to sacrifice himself for her, and he wanted to be with her right now so he could calm down. Diana was his reassuring beacon since they had started a relationship years ago, and he wished he could be with her especially because he loved to hug her, it was what he enjoyed most every time he was with her.

"Bruce, look how handsome you've been." Said a female voice.

"You look like me, son." Said a thicker voice, which indicated that he was a man.

"Mom, dad," said Bruce, looking up and seeing the ghosts of his dead parents. Like the spirits of Atlanna, Diana and Kal, they had their white glow, but they looked the same as they had that fateful night. "What are you doing here?" He asked very happy. Bruce's biggest wish was to see his parents once more, and now he had them with him, at least for now.

"Are not you glad to see us?" Thomas asked, his father.

"No, it's just that it's so good to see them again, but I'd like to know if they're real and not a fictitious magic created by this island," said Bruce, feeling nervous about the situation.

"We're here Bruce," his mother Martha told him. "And we know what you mean, this island in which you are together with your" friends and wife ", has a powerful magic."

"Can not you tell me what it is or how to turn it off?" Bruce asked sharply.

"We do not know where he is or what he is, son. But we are not here to solve that problem. We are here to solve another one, "Thomas said.

"What a problem? Something happened at the manor? "Bruce asked more nervously than before.

"No, Dick, Alfred and the others are fine, the problem is related to your" wife "." Martha said.

"What's wrong with Diana? Will I lose her here? "Bruce asked, very frightened at the possibility of losing the person he loved the most in his life.

"No, Diana will be alive for a long time, but you must let her go, before she destroys you," Thomas said.

"What?" Bruce asked, his fear replaced by perplexity.

"Bruce, we're very proud of what you do, but we're disappointed that we chose that shallow, empty Amazon as your legitimate wife," Martha said dryly.

"How can you tell me that?" Bruce asked, very anxious.

"We're not telling you this to destroy you, Bruce, we're saying this to save you," Thomas said.

"It's not true what you're saying, they're not my parents." Bruce said shaking his head.

"It's true, Bruce. You know that this Amazon is obsessed with the alien, she has always wanted to conquer the alien. She chose you as her consolation prize. "Thomas said.

"It's not true," Bruce whispered.

"You know it's true Bruce," Martha said. "You know very well that when that reporter dies, the alien will go to ask for your" wife "and she will agree to marry him without thinking." Martha said very angry that her son did not understand what they wanted to say.

"She will ruin your life even worse than what Selina did," Thomas said.

"As I said, you're not my parents," Bruce said in a tone of Batman. "I married her because I love her, and I'm sure she loves me. She is everything to me just as you were before they died. I would sacrifice myself for her at any time... "

"She'll force you to do it at some point, and when you die, she'll go for the alien, proving your foolish and stupid mistake," Thomas said.

"Leave!" Batman said repeatedly throwing punches at the ghosts of his parents and began to hear a sound he wished not to hear.

Bruce opened his eyes, got up and entered the ship, and saw Superman and his wife, Diana, fucking missionary style. Bruce grabbed Kal by the head and pulled him from Diana and his grip, then threw him to the ground and began to hit him again and again, for having taken Diana away... and all his life.

Bruce blinked and saw that he was back outside the ship, with no one around him. He got up and entered the ship in a hurry but stealthily and saw that Diana was asleep in the same position in which he had seen her before leaving to watch. He looked at Kal and saw that he had not moved from his position. He breathed a sigh of relief and returned to see Diana, he thought about sleeping with her and wrapping her in his arms, but the dream or whatever it was left him left with much fear, fear that Diana loved Kal more and that she was seeing her secretly, and if what her alleged parents had told her was true, and that she would ruin his life. So many questions and a lot of fear, that he could not concentrate on one thing. Bruce left the ship, being overcome by fear and began to walk like a military guard on patrol. He stayed like this until dawn.

* * *

 **Okay, how did you like this chapter? It was horrible, right? Sorry, fans of #WonderBat. You know that I love #WonderBat but sadly I had to make this chapter very heartbreaking so that I could transmit strong emotions. Believe me, even my body was going into extreme fury when I was writing the last paragraphs.**

 **But remember, I'm a #WonderBat fan until death, and this story will have a good ending. Remember that they will be like 5-8 chapters. Finally, opinions and reviews are always welcome.**

 **NEXT: The heroes have mental injuries that will make their stay on the island much more difficult.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5.**

* * *

Kal was beginning to fear him. Diana was like her sister, and Bruce was also like his brother, but after having a conversation with his supposed self of the future, who practically ordered him to conquer Diana and then betray Bruce, locking him for life, or at least one once he had proof or knew that Bruce was conspiring against him. Another part of him was telling him that this was ridiculous, that this was a mental trick, but Kal was someone very gullible and confident at times, which left him among himself or not to do what his vision of the future told him. He would let his body decide for him.

Arthur woke up and stood up, but he would want to stay a little on the ship. Sometimes, he believed that this was a horrible dream, to be here without his wife and helpless without his powers, but to see that he was here again in a broken ship and with the companions who at some point would betray him, or at least Batman would do, according to what his mother's astral projection had told him. But he would rather go to the water to spend time alone, and to collect more fish and seaweed. He still considered eating fish like eating his own blood and meat.

Diana left the ship and walked towards Bruce but was surprised to see that he was awake. As she knew him very well and had already been through this before, she knew that he had not slept well. However, she was still trying to erase from her memory Bruce's horrible dream by suffocating her with a malicious smile on his lips, so she left Bruce's cloak supported on a rock. Although she tried to sneak away from him, Bruce had a sixth sense to detect her, even if she was as quiet as possible, so it didn't help.

"Good morning, princess," Bruce said in a low tone.

"Good morning, Bruce." Diana said, unsure of what to say. Since the two knew each other very well, Bruce decided to break the ice and talk.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked feeling a little silly when he asked such a question when he saw her very nervous.

"Yes." Diana replied somewhat slowly, which aroused suspicion in Bruce. Bruce hadn't slept well, and with that answer, he knew she hadn't done it either.

"What happened to you?" he asked approaching her, but she put her hand on his tie, fearing that this was also a dream and that this Bruce would do the same as he had seen a few hours earlier.

"I had a dream," Diana said, sounding somewhat insecure. She knew that Bruce always feared she would mention Kal at such a time, as before being a couple, when he always felt pure anger when he read the newspapers that hinted that she and Kal were a couple. "I saw a woman who claimed to be myself of the future."

Bruce was surprised when he heard that since he had had a nightmare with the ghosts of his parents. This was something similar but not exactly the same.

"She told me that Kal was my best option." After saying this, she paused to wait for a response from her husband, who, although she didn't move, noticed how his face frowned as always when something made him angry. "That staying with you and being your wife was the worst decision, and that one day you would betray me." She thought about telling him more, but he walked towards her made her stop. Bruce kept walking until he was inches from her.

"There was something worse, right?" He asked in a whisper. He knew when she had something deeper and darker to say.

"I told her that I love you and that I would never change you for Kal, but then I thought I had woken up and went to see you, but you..." I needed a few more seconds to say it. "… But you strangled me with your tie before I could say anything. After that, I woke up and thought about coming with you, but I couldn't. "Diana concluded. Bruce said nothing and hugged her. He thought he was going to say that she had chosen Kal over him, but she had told him that she loved him and would always love him. Diana never thought Bruce would react like that, but she hugged him back, as always wrapping her arms around his neck. This island was making them paranoid, but since they always trusted their lives in each other, they always went ahead.

"You know I would never betray you, Princess, I would never do something like that to you." He said before kissing her voraciously. "Never." He said again interrupting the kiss.

"I know, Bruce." Diana said. "But it looked so real, that I hope to leave this island as soon as possible."

"I'll keep working." Bruce said. "Meanwhile, keep Kent and Arthur from getting hurt."

Diana gave him a mischievous smile before leaving. Despite having another sweet moment with his wife, Bruce knew he had to repair the ship as soon as possible if they wanted to leave this island in no time. The nightmares that he and Diana had had were a sign that the island or whatever there was on that island knew its deepest insecurities and fears, and that they could not do anything about it, so in a short time they would face death among them, this being the worst case.

Diana saw how Arthur and Kal were trying to catch something. This time, Kal had Arthur's trident, but it was even worse fishing than walking uphill. This would have been fun for Arthur on any stage, except this one. When he turned around and saw Diana watching them fish, he turned his eyes. He thought she was watching them not to plot anything, so he wouldn't say or do anything. Although he thought of attacking her, he knew she was fighting between the two without powers, she would probably win. After all, she had defeated Batman on numerous occasions, that without using her powers sometimes.

After fishing, the three went to cook the fish, while Arthur kept eating seaweed. Kal was very nervous, but decided not to speak, since if they found out what he had dreamed, then he would be harmed. Bruce and Diana knew that Kal had also had a bad dream, as did Arthur, who was far away from them eating seaweed.

"And how much longer will we be here?" Kal asked. Stop the paranoia, he was tired of not using his powers.

"Maybe until later." Bruce replied. "Don't do anything stupid in the meantime."

"Clear. You are never wrong, huh, presumed. "Kal told him, for the first time answering Bruce for the first time. Bruce decided not to answer him. At that moment, he discovered that Kal had dreamed about him, perhaps that he must face him or answer him for the first time. Diana was surprised since Kal rarely answered Bruce in a rough way, but she also knew something was wrong because he rarely did that.

"Yes. Your perfect gift that never trusts anyone and always likes to humiliate us. "Arthur told him.

"Do me a favor and stop clogging. If I can repair the ship faster, we will leave sooner, "Bruce said before getting up and walking towards the ship.

"Sure, we're always in the way, aren't we, Bruce?" Kal asked.

"Kal, better calm down. It is obvious that the island is already beginning to affect you. And you too, Arthur. "Diana said, defending her husband, but also worried that her friends are becoming paranoid with Bruce.

"Sure, Bruce's puppet always defending its owner." Arthur said.

"Say something else and I'll hit you, Arthur," Diana said. She did not like it when Bruce was insulted, but when they insulted her, it was even worse, especially by saying that she was subdued. It was the first time in a long time that Arthur behaved like that with her. The first time was when they had met in a fight against an unknown alien invader that threatened both the surface and Atlantis, where he always told her that he would take over, but then he needed to be saved by her, like all or most of League members She had already met Bruce, but they were not yet a couple, but it was fun to see Arthur be defeated even with his trident, but this time it was not fun.

"Don't insult her, Arthur. We have better than helping Batman do his job or get out of his way. "Kal said.

"Sure, you're going to defend him like he's a king." Arthur said.

"Stop, Arthur." Batman said quickly putting his hand on his shoulder. "The island is beginning to influence you."

"Clear. It never influences you. "Arthur said, punching Bruce's hand. "It would be very convenient for us to lose our minds because that way you can betray us as you hope to do someday." He said pointing at his trident.

"Obviously they had a nightmare." Bruce said.

"Yes, and I will not allow you to betray me for..." Arthur said before Bruce fired his electric gun that left Arthur unconscious. Although Arthur tried to remove the wires, he did not do it on time.

"You can't do that to him, Bruce." Kal said.

"Don't force me to paralyze you, Kent," Bruce said, pointing his electric Batarang, but Kal thought it was a simple Batarang.

"Kal, calm down. The island is influencing everyone in some way, and I fear we will end up doing something terrible if we don't calm down. "Diana said. She didn't want Bruce and Kal to start a fight.

The fights between Bruce and Kal were very recurring before Bruce and Diana got married. Since their first meeting, they had both started fighting each other, and although they became teammates, they had developed a friendly rivalry, which had to do with everything: who was better, who did more than the other, who beat more, and also a rivalry for whom Diana would choose. Kal loved Diana as his sister, and he still didn't have much confidence in Bruce when it came to him having a relationship with whom he considered his sister. And this time, he was taking out his insecurity under the influence of the island.

"Diana, you know I still don't trust Bruce being your husband. You know it's very difficult to deal with him. "Kal said before Bruce ran to him and tried to get him in touch with the electric Batarang. Kal stepped aside, but Bruce threw a smoke bomb. Diana tried to stop them, but Bruce threw his electric battalion at Kal, who didn't see him coming and fell to the ground unconscious.

"That was unnecessary, Bruce," Diana said when she saw Kal lying on the floor. "We could have solved all this without fighting."

"I will not allow it to explode in a fight where we will end up killing ourselves." Bruce said as he returned to the ship.

"But you made it worse," Diana said touching him on the chest. "Now they will want to attack you."

"I'm not afraid of them," Bruce said.

"I know, but I fear that this island will lead us to do something unthinkable," Diana said.

"It will not do so while continuing to repair the ship. Watch them. "Bruce said.

"I will, but you better hurry." Diana said. And she hopes something terrible doesn't happen between us before they could leave, she thought as she looked at Kal and Arthur unconscious.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Watchtower...

Zatanna had been called to the Watchtower because she had been told that Bruce, Diana, Kal, and Arthur had disappeared. Zatanna had first asked if they had not been found in the traditional way. The heroes said no, and that not even J'onn or Barry could find them. The ship's trackers didn't work and Lantern couldn't locate them either, even though he had spent half a day flying all over the world to find them. Zatanna was obviously helping because Bruce was her best friend speaking professionally; Diana, Kal, and Arthur were also friends, so it would also help to find them.

In order to save them, Zatanna studied the planet, but she also failed to find them, but she did detect a magical presence in the middle of the ocean. Zatanna thought that someone or something was in the middle of the ocean thanks to magic, since the powers of Diana, Kal and Arthur were never affected unless it was magic, and Bruce was human, so she could not leave that place unless his suit had a super propeller.

So, she went to Doctor Fate's tower, but not before communicating this to the league, since if Diana, Kal and Arthur's powers were neutralized, it meant that this was going to be too risky if the entire team went there. In addition, Doctor Fate was not a member of the League, so only she and Bruce were the only ones who could communicate with him unless it was clear that the Doctor would teleport them to the tower.

"Zatanna, what a miracle you are here. What can I do for you? "Kent Nelson asked. This was one of the few moments where she could see him without his helmet.

"Kent, I'm glad to see you too. I need your help to find Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Aquaman. "Zatanna told him.

"What happened?" Kent asked. "Before you ask, I must say that you are lucky to find me in the tower. I spent several days with the Lords of Order and had to strengthen magical barriers to avoid invasions of other kingdoms."

"Good thing you're good." Zatanna said, really happy that he is well. "Speaking of which I need your help to find them, well, they went to fight Brainiac, but the league lost its trail in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. And they would have returned, but I can't find them, nobody can find them. And I say that because no one has returned, which means they are in trouble. "Shayera explained.

"I'm going for my helmet." Kent said going to his room.

* * *

 **NEXT: As you can see, help comes for the four heroes, but they have to avoid something terrible. Who knows if they will arrive on time before paranoia or something else destroys them... Or something worse. Lol.**

 **Note: Happy new year to all my followers. Happy 2020. I regret not having written more chapters for a long time, but the school kept me very busy. But now I'm getting back online to post more chapters.**

 **P.S. Do not forget to write on Twitter the Hashtag # WonderBat2020 to make real the relationship that DC is always denying us, and to top it off, they will continue to deny us this year with Wonder Woman 1984, Superman: Red Son and maybe Justice League Dark Apokolips War. And maybe in the comics too. So, come on #WonderBatcrew, let's make #WonderBat2020.**


End file.
